Polyolefin-based polymers, such as propylene-based polymers, are customarily provided in a molten form into an injection molding apparatus to construct a grip. The process generally includes the steps of adjusting a mold having multiple cavities, filling a mold with a molten polyolefin-based polymer or other injection material, and cooling the grip article constructed therefrom. Grips sought are those that have a uniform design (impacted by the polyolefin-based feed material's flow properties/ability to fill the injection mold) without requiring a lengthy manufacturing time (as measured by a parameter generally known in the art as Cycle Time).
Many different types of polymers are known and have been used in injection molding formulations. Exemplary polyolefin-based polymers and methods of making polymer compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,294,681 and 7,524,910. WO Publication No. 2013/134038 discloses a method for producing a composition having at least two different propylene-based polymers produced in parallel reactors. The multi-modal composition has a Mw of about 10,000 g/mol to about 150,000 g/mol.
However, there remains a need for a propylene-based formulation for use in a grip application that can provide suitable flow properties, without compromising the manufacturing time of the resultant article, as compared to molding formulations that are currently available. The foregoing and/or other challenges are addressed by the methods and products disclosed herein.